Girl on the Wall
by Oh.My.Chuck.X
Summary: If women are forbidden from the wall, what makes this girl so special that she's the one exception to the rule? Jon Snow is determined to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello, well this is my first ASOIAF FanFiction so please read and if it's terrible or if you want another chapter please tell me :) R&R x**_

Chapter 1

It was early and the snow was falling lightly as Jon Snow and his uncle entered through the open gates and into the courtyard of Castle Black. They had been a traveling party of eight before the boy and his uncle separated to ride ahead of the rest of the group. Previously, it had included Yoren, a brother of the Night's Watch, with new 'willing' recruits from the Fingers and the imp Tyrion Lannister and his men. The latter had been on the road to The Wall with them since Winterfell. It was when they finally reached the practice yard that Jon saw something that he never believed he would see at Castle Black. "Uncle I thought women were not allowed in the Night's Watch." Jon looked in wonder at the dark haired woman who now seemed to be picking up a sword that should be far too heavy for her petite frame.  
>"Ah Tatiana," Benjen Stark nodded his head towards the girl, his face etched with respect as she sparred with an foul looking man at least twice her size. "She is likely to be the only exception to that rule and only because she is more of a fighter than any of these new recruits will ever be. I would even go as far to say that perhaps she is an even better swordsman then you Jon."<br>Jon believed that that could not be possible although the determination and apparent stubbornness of the woman reminded Jon slightly of his younger sister Arya, it was this realisation that sent fear coursing through his veins, "surely it isn't safe for her here, she could be attacked and seriously injured. I mean most of the men here are thieves, rapists or murderers."  
>"With that logic then it cannot be safe for anyone of us here. We are all brothers on The Wall Jon, you have to remember that, just because you are a Lord's Bastard son it does not mean you are better than any other bastard here. We are equals and so is Tatiana. She has the Lord Commander's permission to stay here and she can take care of herself. There have been more than a few injuries inflicted off of the practice yard that were caused by her sword and she makes sure no one forgets it."<br>Jon looked across the yard just in time to see Tatiana deliver a swift sidestroke to her opponent knocking him to the floor, he thought someone that small should not have enough force to knock someone that big over, yet it still happened. Jon was starting to dread ever having to spar against her considering he was only a couple of inches taller than the girl and she seemed to know how to handle a sword. "What do you mean uncle?" Jon asked, snapping back from his thoughts.  
>"I mean do not go to her bed chambers thinking she will give you sympathy like a common whore, a few have entered her room thinking that they can have a good time and have been surprised to find a sword at their throat. Our numbers have decreased rapidly Jon; do not think it is just because of what lies beyond the wall. You will find more danger in here if you upset Tatiana then if you find yourself in The Haunted Forest."<br>The seriousness in Benjen's voice told Jon that he was not joking and he took note to avoid Tatiana as much as possible.  
>"Ah, sounds like a challenge to me."<br>Jon climbed off of his horse to see Tyrion and the rest of the group behind them. He had been too immersed in their conversation that he had not realised they had been finally joined by the others. Ghost, Jon's pale white direwolf, padded to sit by his side wary of the new arrivals.  
>"I suggest that it should be a challenge you do not consider following through Lannister, although I would love greatly to send your dead body back to your miserable father," Benjen threatened.<br>Jon sensed that Tyrion would in fact not take up the challenge, although not because he feared the girl or Benjen Starks threats but because of something else entirely. Something that Jon could not understand. One thing he did know was that there was no desire for the girl in Tyrion's eyes.  
>"I'm sure my father would be delighted about that too, I was always such a disappointment to him," Tyrion countered. That final remark ended their conversation and they all made their way towards the common hall.<p>

* * *

><p>Tatiana put away her sword and watched with glee as the brothers of the Nights Watch and the newcomers passed, she caught Tyrion's eyes and flashed him a friendly smile. The next few weeks were going to be very interesting.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tatiana watched from the side as Jon, red faced and sweating, knocked yet another opponent to the ground with ease. The previous night's snow had fallen heavily and no doubt the boy Grenn had a partially soft landing, yet a very cold one. Tatiana heard a cry of pain as Jon knocked Grenn's sword from his hand, and the soft thump as it landed in the snow.  
>"<em>Enough<em>!" Ser Alliser Thorne had a voice with an edge like Valyrian steel, Tatiana had experienced the sharp sting of his words more times than she would've liked since she'd come here two years previously. He seemed to be the one person that hated her presence at Castle Black the most, and he wasn't afraid to voice his hatred. He rarely let her practice, to him she was a tool for humiliation, and only let her fight when there was a chance to embarrass someone. Tatiana was ashamed to say that she still accepted this chance to practice; it would be the only way she would ever be allowed to train.  
>She looked over to see Grenn cradling his hand. "The bastard broke my wrist."<br>The other boys were pulling Grenn to his feet when an idea popped into Tatiana's head. She closed the distance between her and Jon Snow quickly and caught him while he was removing his helm, "fight me."  
>Jon looked at her with caution, she had just seen him defeat everyone Ser Alliser had sent against him, yet she still wanted to fight. Ser Alliser took notice of what was happening and knew what events were about to unfold, he smiled, and did nothing to stop them.<br>"No," Jon replied. "I will not hit a girl." Tatiana became too furious to notice the lie. It was not that he wouldn't hit a girl; it was that he would not hit this girl. He had seen her fight before and knew that she was good. He did not want to risk defeat, especially if it was being beaten by a girl.  
>Tatiana lunged forwards and attacked Jon with her sword, "What a stupid excuse, I'm hitting a girl." Laughter rose from the spectators and Jon became angry. He swung his sword and deflected her oncoming attacks. They swiped and slashed at each other for what seemed like forever. Neither one of them could land a deadly blow. Their swords just clashed with each other and the courtyard sang with the sound of their swords. They grew tired but both refused to give up. Ser Alliser became bored of the competition<br>"Alright, alright, stop!" Both Tatiana and Jon halted suddenly, their swords clashed for a final time and halted in mid-air. "That will be all," Ser Alliser walked away but the crowed stay to see if the fight would continue.  
>"Truce" Tatiana offered.<br>"Agreed" Jon and Tatiana laid down their swords and shook hands. The crowd departed mumbling their disappointment. "Benjen thought you may be a better fighter then me," Jon leaned heavily on his sword, "I did not believe him of course, but, perhaps my uncle was right about one thing. We are equals."  
>"Maybe," Tatiana agreed, "but I can fight in a dress, I'd like to see you try that." They both walked back to the armoury laughing. When they reached the door Tatiana said goodbye and left, she had no wish to see the others undressing. Jon walked into the armoury alone and in silence. He was too busy with the thoughts about the fight with Tatiana and thinking about his family that he didn't notice Grenn approach him until he spoke. "You broke my wrist, bastard boy."<p>

Tatiana walked along The Wall like she always did when she was thinking. It wasn't a conscious thing; she just seemed to end up there. It was like something about The Wall drew her towards it, she guessed that it had something to do with its colossus size or sheer beauty, but she couldn't be sure. She felt there was more to it than that. It was where she made all of her important life decisions, which is why she reasoned she'd ended up there today. The wind was cool and she was glad for it, the fight with Jon had left her tired and hot and it helped to lower her rising temperature. She was used to the cold that come with being part of the Night's Watch, it was her constant companion, and she wouldn't like it any other way. At first it was bothersome and nauseating, she wasn't used to anything but the warm temperatures of her home, and it was a shock when she'd arrived but it had somehow felt natural, and she'd adapted quickly. The snow was part of her everyday life now, which is why she recognised the sound of feet approaching behind her even though it was muffled. She spun around quickly expecting it to be Jon, but was surprised to see a smaller yet familiar figure standing before her.  
>"Hello Tatiana,"<br>"Tyrion!" She bent down and hugged the imp tightly, "I've missed you."  
>"I've missed you too young one, it has been far too long for my liking. How is life at The Wall treating you?" Tyrion released himself from her grip and Tatiana let her tears fall freely. "Surely not <em>that<em> bad!"  
>Tatiana laughed "of course not, it's been great and I love it here. I feel like I belong here, although there are others who may not agree," she frowned thinking about Ser Alliser's insults.<br>"Well maybe if they kn-"  
>"No! Never" Tatiana interrupted so he could not finish his sentence. It was after that outburst that Jon made his way round the corner.<br>"What's going on?" He asked.  
>"Nothing, excuse me." Tatiana pushed past him and walked the other way in fury. She could not believe Tyrion would even suggest what he was going to. Not even the cool air could calm her temper now. And that wasn't a good thing.<p>

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Jon asked the worry apparent in his voice.<p>

"Nothing. Just remember Jon Snow, do not get on the wrong side of her like I have just done. Or you will have me to answer to as well. Be nice to her, I fear you may become her only friend here, and she may need you desperately someday." Jon took in the information all at once, he didn't know exactly what Tyrion meant but he knew he would always be a friend to Tatiana.  
>"Okay," Jon felt there wasn't much more he could say about the matter.<br>Tyrion and Jon walked by The Wall for a while talking about grumkins and the snarks, Jon's direwolf who was chained up in the old stables, and being alone. They slowly made their way to the common hall hoping to find Tatiana in there, they had no such luck. They stayed there talking together until Jon's presence was required at the Commander's Keep.


End file.
